


Change

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, B.A.P made appearance here, Cha Hakyeon | N & Kim Wonshik | Ravi - Freeform, Implied Yongguk/Himchan, Jung Taekwoon | Leo & Cha Hakyeon | N, M/M, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Every single one of them was changing, for sure.





	Change

Life had been quite hard since they escaped to the remote village area. Still, they preferred it much more than having to dodge all sorts of Psycho-Pass scanners if they stayed too close to the city. The house used to be owned by Wonshik’s grandparents, until the whole family decided to move out to the city. Wonshik spent some of his summer vacations there when he was still young and small, still keeping the key into the house since technically he inherited it, being the only male grandchild. There was nothing much in that house, but it was spacious enough and it had its own water source. With some help from here and there, Wonshik even managed to make it having its own electricity source.

Although they’re fumbling around at first, Hakyeon managed to grow their own vegetables and herbs garden at the spacious lawn. He’s currently learning about keeping some chickens and fishes so that they didn’t really have to trade their vegetables too often and risked getting caught when the annual inspection came to visit. Besides, the people remained in that village were mostly very old, so Hakyeon knew they simply couldn’t always rely on other people.

Taekwoon was still in the process of recovering and overcoming the drug addiction as the side effect of staying in the Rehabilitation Facility. Wonshik helped a lot, mostly because he went through pretty much the same thing before. Sometimes Hakyeon felt a little jealous with them, but Wonshik always remembered to include him whenever he was trying to calm Taekwoon down. Either he genuinely cared about both of them equally, or because he was planning something behind their backs again, Hakyeon didn’t know. But for the time being, the three of them lived in harmony and peace, and he really couldn’t ask for more.

After Taekwoon was more stable, he learned how to cook from the grandmas in the village, inheriting their family secret recipes. Soon enough, he became the one in charge for cooking in the house. It was refreshing for him, especially the way Wonshik and Hakyeon practically inhaled anything he cooked to the point they fought for the last bite. There was a sense of pride and joy looking at them behaving that way.

Although, still, he could sense how Wonshik kept some distance from him and pushing him towards Hakyeon instead. He wouldn’t lie, he liked Hakyeon and all his antics, but the way his heart ached for Wonshik’s attention was still all the same. Wonshik might think that Taekwoon wasn’t really aware of the times when he threw tantrums and Wonshik held him firmly while whispering soothing words. Taekwoon was aware of it all. He knew that it’s Wonshik’s touch and voice that kept him grounded. And yet, Wonshik acted like it was all Hakyeon’s doing.

So one time, when Hakyeon was out to tend his garden, Taekwoon decided to confront Wonshik. The man in question had just finished showering, looking all comfortable in his sweatshirt and drawstring pants. It seemed that he planned to just relax at home.

“Wonshik, do you have a minute?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik looked a little surprised, but he sat down at the couch next to Taekwoon anyway.

“Is there anything wrong?” asked Wonshik.

“I need you to stop avoiding me,” said Taekwoon straightforwardly. Wonshik’s expression tensed, like he had just been caught cheating on a test.

“I’m not—”

“You are. You have always been. But my hue is already clouded now, so you can stop worrying about it,” cut Taekwoon sharply, not letting Wonshik to make any kind of excuse. The grim smile Wonshik gave made him felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully.

“Your hue still can be cleared,” said Wonshik, as if he knew how to do it, and probably had already found the way to.

“I don’t want a clear hue if it means that I have to lose you again,” said Taekwoon firmly. It seemed to be a huge slap to Wonshik, to whatever he was fighting for, but Taekwoon allowed himself to be selfish this time.

He didn’t let Wonshik to say anything against him, and simply hooked his hand on Wonshik’s nape, closing their distance as his eyes fluttered close. He could feel Wonshik tensing under his touch, but he didn’t push Taekwoon away either, so Taekwoon indulged himself for a little more.

When Taekwoon pulled back, he could see so many emotions dancing behind Wonshik’s eyes. He was glad, that’s for sure, but he was also seemed sad and guilty at the same time. It was just like when Taekwoon confessed to Wonshik that one time. He could hear the unspoken ‘me too’, although Wonshik chose to stay as far as possible from Taekwoon.

“I like—No, I  _ love _ you, Kim Wonshik. I don’t care if you’re a Latent Criminal, or if your hue is darker than the night itself. I love you as you are. So please, please, don’t push me away anymore,” said Taekwoon as he cupped Wonshik’s face, not letting him to look away as he spoke. Tears were welling on Wonshik’s eyes, threatening to fall anytime.

“Now tell me… How do you really feel about me?” asked Taekwoon softly. But instead of answering, Wonshik broke down into a sobbing mess. Taekwoon pulled him into a tight embrace without any hesitation, just like the many times Wonshik cradled him gently and lovingly.

Hakyeon entered not long after, hanging his gardening gloves on the hook at the entrance. He was confused with the rare switch of role, being too used to see it the other way around.

“What happened?” asked Hakyeon as he carefully sat beside Wonshik, gently caressing his back the way he always did to Taekwoon. Taekwoon stared at him with guilt reflected in his eyes.

“I confessed. I told him that I love him,” said Taekwoon truthfully. Hakyeon’s hand halted between Wonshik’s shoulderblades, surprise and heartbreak starting to form in his face.

“Oh,” he managed to say, “I see.” He would be lying if he said that he didn’t expect that, but it still surprised him anyway.

“I’m sorry, Hakyeon. I like you, but I love Wonshik,” said Taekwoon again. Hakyeon smiled, although bitterly, and shook his head.

“I’ve always known that you like him more. I like him too, but I guess you already knew that,” said Hakyeon, looking fondly at Wonshik.

“This big baby still hasn’t told me what he feels about me, though,” said Taekwoon teasingly, making Hakyeon laughed at the nickname.

“It’s pretty obvious. He loves you back. Look at how he cries after you confessed to him. He can’t handle acceptance or appreciation really well,” said Hakyeon, caressing Wonshik’s back again. Taekwoon chuckled at that, and he felt Wonshik nudging him a little so that he could sit straight up again.

Wonshik wiped his face with the towel still hanging on his neck. There were just so many things running in his mind, although the most prominent one was the overwhelming feel of joy. He loved Taekwoon. He had been in love ever since Taekwoon first scolded him, telling him that he’s still a human being, just like Taekwoon himself and everyone else. So when Taekwoon said that he loved Wonshik, he couldn’t be happier.

Still, deep down, he knew that he didn’t deserve Taekwoon’s love. Someone as accepting and compassionate as Taekwoon deserved more than just a Wonshik. He deserved a future, a bright one, where he could be free under the sun, without having to hide like some sort of criminal.

That’s why Wonshik was glad to know that Hakyeon was attracted to Taekwoon. Hakyeon was the man loved by Sybil. With him, Taekwoon wouldn’t have to hide away. When his hue was clear again, they could return to the society and be happy together. Wonshik would be satisfied to watch from far away.

But Taekwoon’s words about not wanting to be clear if it meant that Wonshik would walk away from his life made him felt conflicted. He wondered if it meant that his absence in Taekwoon’s life would only worsen his Psycho-Pass. But if he stayed, he knew he’d risk tainting Taekwoon’s hue. He knew that the case with his own Psycho-Pass was hopeless. If not, Sybil wouldn’t have recommended him as an Enforcer.

“You’re overthinking again,” commented Hakyeon, stopping Wonshik’s train of thought. Wonshik sighed, once again wiping his face with the towel and nodded.

“I just… I have so many things…” said Wonshik vaguely, chuckling nervously as he placed his hands on his knees and shrugged. A pale hand quickly cupped one, and Wonshik turned to see Taekwoon staring at him with gentle and concerned eyes. Wonshik felt like to cry again.

“If everything is too much for you to handle alone, tell us. We’re here for you too,” said Taekwoon softly. He then turned to Hakyeon, silently asking if he agreed with Taekwoon. As his answer, Hakyeon cupped Wonshik’s other hand.

“You can rely on me more than just as someone who absolutely won’t be affected with your cloudy Psycho-Pass. Although we’re hired at the same year, I’m still older than you. You are allowed to be my spoiled little brother anytime you want,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik chuckled at the way Hakyeon said it so smoothly, but he knew that he really meant it.

“I guess… I’ll have to apologize to you first, then, since I’m going to be really selfish now,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon already knew the implication and the verdict, but he stayed silent and nodded, letting Wonshik to speak up his mind.

“Yeonnie, I like you. We’ve been together for 4 years now, but I’ve never got tired of you. Maybe sometimes we fought, mostly on small and petty things, but I can never bring myself to hate you. Even when I grew indifferent towards my own family after I was demoted, I still think of you as my family, maybe the only one I have left,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon’s smile bloomed at Wonshik’s words. He lightly squeezed Wonshik’s hand, wordlessly giving him some encouragement.

Wonshik then turned to Taekwoon, who looked back at him with such gentleness. Wonshik had to take a deep breath before he said with shaky voice, “I love you too, Jung Taekwoon. I have always been, since the first time you told me that I’m still a human. You make me feel that I’m not a mere beast, but an actual human being. I love you so much I wished that you would love someone else that can make you happier.”

Taekwoon felt that his heart palpitated at those words. “Shik,” he gripped Wonshik’s hand firmly, while his other hand came up to stroke his damp cheek, “I’m the happiest when I’m with you.” The way Wonshik smiled so brightly despite the tears raining down from his eyes again made him looked so beautiful. Taekwoon pulled him to his embrace again, and Wonshik let himself surrendered completely.

Hakyeon was looking at Wonshik’s back from the other end of the couch, envious of both of them. But then Taekwoon called his name softly, making Hakyeon turned to him. Taekwoon was holding out the arm he didn’t use to hold Wonshik and looked at him with a gentle smile on his lips.

“I have two arms, you know,” teased Taekwoon. Hakyeon chuckled, remembering the first time he offered to comfort Taekwoon while he was lulling Wonshik on his lap.

Hakyeon got up from his seat with a big grin, then jumped at both of them, crushing them onto the couch. Wonshik yelled in surprise, before it melted down into a laughter. Taekwoon also laughed loudly, to the point he was wheezing for air.

Even when he knew that Taekwoon and Wonshik didn’t exactly return his feeling, he couldn’t feel angry at them. After all, they’re his precious friends, and they considered him as such too. He’s content enough with that.

* * *

Wonshik was sitting inside what seemed to be a study room, with wooden bookshelves covering the walls. He was sitting on the red velvet couch, waiting with only the soft sound of sand falling in the hourglass filling the silence.

“I thought I’d be seeing Taekwoon directly,” commented Himchan, who had just materialized on the wooden stairs at the left side, walking down to join Wonshik at the other couch.

“Change of plan. I’ll be clearing my own hue, and I’ll learn how you do it meanwhile,” said Wonshik casually. Himchan laughed, liking Wonshik’s cheekiness. If Yongguk were there, he’d probably laughed too. But since he’s not, Himchan made a mental note to tell it to him later.

“Have anyone ever told you that you’re too cheeky and ambitious for your own good?” teased Himchan. Wonshik chuckled and nodded, having his former teammates roasting him far too often about it.

“I’ll stop being one when I’m dead, I guess,” said Wonshik with a shrug. Himchan laughed again, then waved his hands to change the scenery around them. The walls disappeared, and the hardwood floor was replaced with lush green grasses. With only a glance, Wonshik could recognize it as the place where he met Yongguk to make a deal about saving Taekwoon.

“Are you okay with this setting? I always did my therapy session here, though. It’s my favorite place,” asked Himchan. Wonshik couldn’t help but snickering at that.

“So this is why Yongguk used this space too,” commented Wonshik. Himchan’s ears turned red but he didn’t comment on it, only taking it as Wonshik being okay with the scenery, and got started.

* * *

Hakyeon was mildly surprised to see the improvement in Taekwoon’s Psycho-Pass after the whole confession with Wonshik happened. It seemed that despite all the studies about how a Latent Criminal could cloud other people’s hue, Wonshik’s presence in Taekwoon’s life improved it instead. But then again, looking back at how Taekwoon fell into the path of a Latent Criminal because of Wonshik, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Your Crime Coefficient is 111. It’s still above the red line, but not that bad. Just a little more and we can stop running away,” said Hakyeon. Taekwoon only hummed in reply, not really interested in knowing all those stuffs. After all, he’s content enough just with having Wonshik by his side, no longer avoiding him.

“Is your Psycho-Pass okay, though? Not that I’m accusing you, but what happened between me and Wonshik probably gave a heavy blow on you,” asked Taekwoon. Hakyeon chuckled and shook his head.

“As bizarre as it is, my hue is still really clear. Either my Psycho-Pass really is that resilient, or I’m just glad that my best friends are finally admitting their feelings towards each other. Either way, I’m fine,” said Hakyeon with a reassuring smile. Taekwoon smiled back, still feeling somewhat apologetic, but he couldn’t help it anyway.

The sun was already setting on the horizon when Wonshik finally got out from his room, had just finished the therapy session he always dodged before. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon were glad that Wonshik  _ finally _ listened to them and tried to get one. But then again, Hakyeon could guess that Wonshik’s will to change definitely came from Taekwoon. If Taekwoon refused to be clear as long as Wonshik was still cloudy, then Wonshik would try his best to be clear for Taekwoon’s sake.

“How is it going?” asked Hakyeon. Wonshik was grinning widely and opened his arms wide.

“Go check my Psycho-Pass,” he dared Hakyeon. Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at each other, wondering just where the cheekiness came from. But Hakyeon complied anyway, scanning Wonshik with his bracelet the way he did to Taekwoon before. Taekwoon leaned in to peek at the reading, and both of them gaped in surprise.

“Lavender? Crime Coefficient 93?!” shouted Hakyeon in surprise as he looked up at Wonshik, who was grinning so wide his eyes turned into crescent moons, “Who the hell are you and what did you do to Kim Wonshik?”

“Your Psycho-Pass is better than me! It’s unfair!” protested Taekwoon. Wonshik quickly came closer to him and hugged him, childish smile still plastered on his face.

“Don’t get mad, please. I’ll make you clear too,” coaxed Wonshik. Taekwoon bit Wonshik’s shoulder in annoyance.

“Get away from me, I’m a Latent Criminal,” grumbled Taekwoon, and Wonshik laughed at that.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m sure I never said it that way,” teased Wonshik. Taekwoon only huffed loudly, pinching Wonshik’s side angrily.

“Let’s eat, I’m hungry,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik let him go and the three of them enjoyed the dinner Taekwoon prepared for them.

* * *

The inevitable annual check-up finally arrived. Hakyeon was the one answering the door when the agent from Ministry of Welfare came knocking. He was surprised to find the supposedly missing Inspector there, along with two other fugitives.

“If our readings are clear, you have no right to drag any of us out from this house,” threatened Hakyeon. The agent only chuckled cynically.

“Then you’ll be the only one left in this old house,” he retorted. Hakyeon said nothing, only letting him to be scanned for his Psycho-Pass reading. As usual, his hue was showing Pale Green color, with Crime Coefficient under 25.

Taekwoon was fidgeting a little when it was his turn to be scanned. Wonshik gently smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance, before letting go to have Taekwoon scanned. The agent was surprised at the reading, showing Taekwoon’s Powder Blue hue and Crime Coefficient under 30.

It was Wonshik’s turn and he stood confidently in front of the agent. He was well-known as the Enforcer that refused to be cleaned, with murky hue that could no longer be salvaged. But the scan result showed his Lavender hue with Crime Coefficient under 50, and the agent was baffled.

“There must be a mistake,” said the agent. Wonshik cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you doubting Sybil now, after believing in it since forever?” asked Wonshik. The agent pursed his lips, and told him not to run away as he sent the reading to the Headquarter, asking for some in-depth analysis.

The agent returned two days later, looking obviously annoyed as he announced that both Taekwoon and Wonshik had been pulled off from the wanted list of the Public Safety Bureau. Hakyeon was never considered as a fugitive, though, but he still told him that the Bureau wouldn’t disturb them anymore. With that, the agent left.

“This means that we can stop hiding here and return to the city, I guess,” said Hakyeon after he returned from sending off that agent. Wonshik shrugged, not entirely sure about it.

“I don’t know, Hyung. I like it here. After spending almost my entire life in the city, I feel that living in a village like this is… liberating. I know you’ll hate me for saying this, but I guess Yongguk is right. There’s something wrong with our society. And the center if it is in the city. I don’t want to go back,” said Wonshik, pouring out his thought without any hesitation. Hakyeon sighed at that, already guessing that Wonshik would be saying something like that.

“Since Wonshik is staying here, I assume you’ll be staying as well?” asked Hakyeon as he turned to Taekwoon. There really was no need to question it. Taekwoon only nodded in reply, lacing his fingers with Wonshik’s.

“You don’t have to stay just because of me,” Wonshik quickly said as he turn to Taekwoon. Taekwoon shook his head.

“I like it here too. And I like it even more because you’ll be with me,” said Taekwoon. He then turned to Hakyeon and asked, “But you want to return to the city, don’t you?”

Hakyeon sighed and threw his sight to the floor. “I guess I’m still too attached to the life in the city. I won’t go back to the Bureau, though. I’ll just find another job where I can live peacefully and spend my time with my family,” said Hakyeon. He smiled at both Wonshik and Taekwoon, and he could see the concern on their faces, making his heart clenched a little. “Don’t worry about me. I’m the man loved by Sybil. I’ll be fine.”

Wordlessly, Wonshik let go of Taekwoon’s hand to step forward and pulled Hakyeon into a tight embrace, the one he always did every time Hakyeon felt like his whole world was falling. In the past, Hakyeon would always let himself melt into the embrace, managing to calm himself down without a drop of tears escaping his eyes. But this time, he let himself broke down, crying on Wonshik’s shoulder. He could feel Wonshik’s hand carding through his hair, soothing him without saying a word. A few moments later, he felt Taekwoon’s body pressing against his back, his chin propped up on Hakyeon’s free shoulder.

“We’ll miss you, Yeonnie. Come visit us anytime. We’ll always welcome you here,” whispered Taekwoon. Hakyeon cried even harder, nodding slowly against Wonshik’s shoulder.

* * *

It was three springs later when Hakyeon returned to the old house where Wonshik and Taekwoon lived. After returning to the city, Hakyeon filed an official resignation to the Bureau and moved to the private sector, working at the food industry. Wonshik was taking online courses on clinical psychology and earned a license to be a Psycho-Pass Therapist. Meanwhile, Taekwoon decided to be a full-time housekeeper, finding how he liked the routine and the peace he found in it. Wonshik told Hakyeon how he tried to help one time, and ended up being locked outside the house since Taekwoon deemed him only messing up with what he did. Taekwoon slapped Wonshik’s shoulder hard over that story, while Hakyeon was laughing freely.

Wonshik asked about Hakyeon’s life back in the city, and he told them how his parents were concerned since he disappeared for quite a long time. The Bureau searched him in their house too, but since they found nothing, they left the house with no further questions. That was when Hakyeon’s parents found out that he’s been missing for weeks. When he finally returned, he couldn’t tell them about what actually happened, so he only said that he’s chasing a suspect and somehow lost contact with the Bureau. He also told how his parents seemed to be a little down when he announced his resignation from the Bureau, but they cheered up again quickly since Hakyeon was spending a lot of time with them.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that it took me this long to visit you again. I never imagined that working at private sector would be this time-consuming,” said Hakyeon, ending his story.

“It’s okay, we know that you’re trying to rebuild your life after all,” said Wonshik reassuringly. Hakyeon smiled at the warm words. Then, he noticed that Taekwoon and Wonshik were wearing identical diamond bracelets and his smile turned into teasing smirk.

“Speaking of which, those are some nice bracelet. Are those diamonds?” asked Hakyeon as he took his cup of tea. Taekwoon was grinning widely as he nodded, entwining his fingers with Wonshik’s, letting their bracelets to meet.

“The government still hasn’t passed the bill for same-sex marriage, so we sort of compromising it. It’s unofficial, but we’re married,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon felt a little envious at just how nicely their relationship grew, but then again, he also already had someone at his new workplace. Perhaps what he needed then was just a little push.

Taekwoon then spilled out the details about how Wonshik proposed to him, with shaky hands and stuttering words. Wonshik was embarrassed to the core, but Hakyeon commented that it sounded cute.

Hakyeon felt really peaceful in that house, talking and catching up with the two people he considered his best friends. But he knew that at the heart of the city, a group of people was in the middle of dismantling the very system that made them lived the way they were at that time. Hakyeon simply pretended that he didn’t know, that he didn’t play a part in locating the core foundation of their current society. He simply enjoyed his tea, laughing at Wonshik’s joke and the irony that the man Sybil loved the most was also the man who tried to destroy it.

_ ‘There’s something wrong with our society.’ _

Wonshik’s words from that time and Yongguk stern voice seemed to overlap in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Psycho-Pass AU~ Thank you for reading until this far. I love you guys.


End file.
